Breather
by IchigoluvsRukiaforever
Summary: Beetlejuice wants out, and he'll do whatever it takes to get out. Even if that means making a breather, like Lydia Deetz fall in love with him. But during his attempt to make her love him...he finds that he loves her. Read and Review! LydaixBJ
1. Just Drop Dead

Hey you guys! I came home from a playoff game last night and started writing the ninth chapter to MAYBE, but this idea was sprung into my twisted mind. I hope that you guys like this one. It's a bit longer than my usual chapters. So I think it will be a good read. I don't really have a clue where it's going to go, but I do have an idea or two about how I'm going to get there. If you guys have any suggestions, I'd love them. Remember to review. I love reviews. If I get five reviews on this, then I'll go on. Or if one of my favorite FF readers reviews saying they want more, you know I'll write more! Here is Chapter One of: BREATHER.

Chapter One:

Just Drop Dead

Beetlejuice glared through the mirror at Lydia Deetz and wondered how she could just continue her everyday life like nothing had ever happened between the two of them. True, she didn't want anything to do with him…didn't want to marry him…he was a dead guy, much older than she, but who really cared? All she had to do was marry him, and he would be free. He would never bother her again. But he knew that things were not that easy. Things were never that easy.

He watched her, waiting for her to slip up, come across some reminder, and call his name three times. That was all he needed…and he wouldn't bother her again. But as he stood there and watched Lydia Deetz, he got a feeling in his gut, a feeling he had never felt before in his entire life…or afterlife. It was a feeling that he had never wanted to feel. Something that could be easily discarded…thrown away with yesterday's trash.

"Don't you know how to leave people alone?" came Juno's angry voice from the door.

"Sure, but I just don't want to leave Lydia Deetz alone," was his reply. And something about that sentence startled him. From the time, three years ago, when he had so rudely been sent back to the Netherworld, he had been fixed on watching the girl. It was true that he didn't want to leave Lydia Deetz alone, but now that sentence had a whole new meaning.

"I don't understand you at all, Beetlejuice. I don't understand how one like you, who has been punished for your past attempts at trying to escape and become part of the world of the living again, could just keep it up. You sit there, and watch Miss Deetz with eyes so full of passion…but what I don't know, is what kind of passion lurks within your mind." Juno sounded concerned. She too watched the girl, who was sitting in the middle of her room, sketching something.

"Passion, huh?" Beetlejuice laughed. "Hey, I guess hate is a passion, too."

"You don't hate the girl Beetlejuice," Juno said, "And if you do, you shouldn't. It's not her fault that she wouldn't marry you. It's yours."

"Humph," was Beetlejuice's reply.

"Now, now, Beetlejuice," Juno said, "I'm leaving. I'd expect you to do the same."

"I ain't leaving. This is _**my**_ home, and if _**I**_ want to stand here all day and watch Lydia Deetz, that is _**my**_ business," came Beetlejuice's harsh reply. "I don't have to do anything."

"Fine, You've been warned though," Juno explained, making her way toward the door, and suddenly she quickly added, "You know you don't hate her."

Beetlejuice swung himself around from the mirror to yell something at Juno, only to find that she was gone. "Like I could ever love a breather," he whispered and then yelled, "I _**don't**_ love Lydia Deetz. I never have, and I never will."

With those words, the girl's eyes shot up to the mirror, and stared straight at him, only, he knew she couldn't see him. She set her pencil and sketchpad down, and leisurely walked up to the mirror.

"Beetlejuice?" came the girl's shaky voice. "No, I'm only hearing things," she whispered to herself, and shook of the feeling. She sat back down and laughed quietly to herself.

"That was once," Beetlejuice said to himself. But something didn't seem right. How could she have heard him? How could she have known it had come from the mirror? Something wasn't right. Beetlejuice looked down at the girl, with curious eyes. Nothing seemed different about her, except…

His eyes fell upon a tiny band around her finger. It was his ring. She was wearing his ring! Something about that excited Beetlejuice. If his heart had been beating, it would have stopped. If he were breathing, his breath would have stilled. Something about the ring opened some different feeling towards the girl, something Beetlejuice had never felt before towards a living…or un-living soul.

He didn't like this new feeling though, and he wanted to get rid of it. He glared down at the girl, and waited until she was totally fixed on her drawing, before he whispered,

"Just Drop Dead."

Ok, so I don't know how totally longer it is. But it's a start! I hope you enjoyed chapter one. I don't know how chapter two will go, but I'm sure it'll do great if you guys like it. Review! Hearts to all my readers! Until Chapter Two: Let Me Breathe Again.


	2. Let Me Breathe Again

Ok, so I didn't get two reviews, but two ppl put me on their alerts so I'll go ahead with Chapter Two. I hope that you will find this to your liking. I really don't know where it's going. But I do have some idea where it could go. Here is chapter two. Oh, and those of you who want to see chapter nine I think, of Maybe, I need some idea of what Prince Vince is going to do with Lydia and Beetlejuice. I have an idea, but I just want and need a little push.

Chapter Two:

Let Me Breathe Again

Beetlejuice calmly watched from his side of the mirror as Lydia attempted to sketch a human-like figure. He found it quite amusing when she messed up. She made such a big deal out of it, and occasionally started over. He wondered what she was sketching, but he could only make out the distinctive pencil strokes of a human body and certain features, like it's eyes, nose, and mouth.

He was having a good time watching her, even if he did watch her every day. Today something seemed to be different. He had a feeling that she knew he was watching her, and his fears only became reality when she looked up, and straight at the mirror.

A smile played across Lydia's face as she set her sketch down and stood from the floor. "I know you are there, Beetlejuice," she whispered, "but just know that I won't let you out. After all, I made a promise, and I don't go back on **mine**."

He smiled.

"I know you're there, Beej, why don't you just show yourself?"

"You've said my name two times, babes, just once more and I'll be free," he laughed, because he knew that she couldn't hear.

"You're not so tough now are you? I didn't think so," Lydia snickered. "Why don't you just go and do something else with the rest of your afterlife that doesn't involve you watching me from my mirror?"

"I wish I could babes, but I can't." was his reply. He watched her storm out of her room in a fit of rage, angered that he was watching her. Angered that he could see her, but she couldn't see him.

"Have you had your fun yet?" came a familiar voice from the door.

Beetlejuice turned around and glared at Juno. "Haven't you already bothered me enough for one afterlife?" he asked, leaning his back against the cold glass of the mirror.

"I came because I have a deal to make with you," Juno said, smiling childishly.

"And that would be?" Beetlejuice asked, sounding somewhat annoyed.

"I came because I wanted to tell you how you could stay out in the world of the living," Juno said, "So cut the attitude."

"I don't have an attitude, and if I did…you didn't even knock. You're always just barging in whenever the hell you feel like it," he snapped, turning back around to watch Lydia stomp back in her room.

"Do you want to hear the deal or not?" Juno asked. "I have very important things I need to do."

Beetlejuice stood quiet for a moment before turning back around. "Let me hear it," he said.

"You have one year to make Lydia fall in love with you. For that year, you will be bound to the Living through her. If she loves you when the year is up, you are bound to them by your own soul, and if you should choose so, you may become one of the Living. That means that if you still hate her when the year is up, you can ditch her."

Beetlejuice smiled, "So all I have to do is make her fall for me, eh?"

"That would be the point of it, yes," Juno replied.

"Fine it's a deal, I'll make her call me out, that my year will begin from the second I am summoned into her world."

"Good," Juno said, "I just hope you understand what this will do to the poor girl."

"Who cares what it does to her…I'll be free!" Beetlejuice exclaimed.

"So it is true…Beetlejuice loves only himself," Juno muttered before she left.

Beetlejuice looked back to the mirror, and saw that Lydia was staring into it from her side. She was so close. Close enough to see the rise and fall of her chest each breath she took. Close enough to almost feel her warmth.

"Lydia," he whispered, and smiled when he saw her react…she could hear him. "Let me breathe again, babes."

Ok, so it was short and to the point. I'm sorry. I hope that you guys liked it. Review please! Thank you! Hearts to all of you!


	3. Cure the Heartless

Since I only have three days of school this week, you should be seeing a lot more chapters on all my FF stories! This is only because I love you guys so much! Anyway here is Chapter Three!

Chapter Three:

Cure the Heartless

This time there was no turning back, he was out, and only because Lydia called Beetlejuice out, not meaning to at all.

"Beetlejuice?" it had been a whisper, and he had replied by stepping through the mirror and onto the vanity.

"The one and only, babes," he said, a smile playing across his face. He jumped from the vanity and was now standing inches away from him. "I can't believe you actually called me out, babes, I was getting worried you never would. I mean, I've only been standing there and waiting for the last three years."

"That's impossible…this is imposable, you were eaten by that worm…you were I saw it!"

"Sandworm, babes," Beetlejuice told her, his smile slowly fading from his face. He noticed the sketch on the ground behind her. "What's that?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"I don't care what kind of worm it is, Beetlejuice! You're…"

"Don't ever, **ever** say that name, babes," he growled, "Don't even think about it!"

She watched him for a moment, and she smiled, "What's going to stop me, Beej?" She opened her mouth, as if she were going to say his name again.

"Don't, Lydia, I'm serious," he whispered, staring daggers at her.

"I won't. At least, not right now," she said turning and reaching down from her sketch.

"What's that of?" Beetlejuice asked again.

"It's more like, who's it of," Lydia whispered, and held the drawing closer to her chest.

"And that would be?" asked Beetlejuice, curious beyond belief.

"No one important, Beej," she answered, and she placed it in the drawer beside her bed. "Maybe I'll show it to you one day."

"That would be – uh – nice I guess," Beetlejuice said, and walked toward the window. "So tell me, Lydia, what do you Breathers do for fun?"

"You were one once, you tell me," Lydia replied, sounding harsh…cold.

"Babes, you understand that that was a long time ago, don't you?" he asked her, curiously playing with her curtains.

"How am I supposed to know how old you are? I don't know anything about you except you're a lying…no good…"

"Whoa babes, you're hurting me with all your harsh words, I deserve better than that," he said, "I mean, come on, I haven't asked you to marry me yet, have I?"

"You were going to force me to marry you last time, remember? It was the only way I could save me friends…remember that lie? Beej, you can't just come barging into my room after what you did. I don't know why you think you can…"

"You were the one who called me out, babes," he laughed, "and this time you don't have to marry me."

"What's the fine print?" Lydia asked, not believing a word the ghost was saying.

"There is no fine print, Lyds. I can stay out as long as I want this time…but there is one thing that might not make you too happy," he smirked, "I have to 'hang out' with you."

"You said there would be no fine print!" Lydia squealed.

"Hey, you said it yourself, I'm a liar," he said, and then quickly added, "What can I say?"

"So all you have to do is hang around me, and you can stay…you don't have to marry me? Are you sure?"

"Yep babes, one hundred percent sure," he told her.

"And you expect me to believe a ghost?" she asked.

"Babes, I'm a poltergeist, there's a difference," he said. He walked away from the window and back in front of the mirror. Looking down at Lydia he grinned, "…the ghost with the most."

"I can't believe you…you're so…so…" she through her hands up in the air, and again the light glistened on the tiny ring. She quickly put her hands behind her back, turning a nice crimson color.

"You know, babes," Beetlejuice said, grinning from ear to ear, "How about you and I go out tonight…you know have some fun, get a little more aquantied. I mean, after all, it looks like you're going to be spending quite a lot of time with me."

Lydia sighed and said, "Fine. Let me go get…ready, and then we can go." She turned and left Beetlejuice alone in the room.

He waited for a minute, to see if she had forgotten anything, and would have to come back, but when she didn't, he made his way toward the little drawer and pulled out he sketchpad.

He looked down at the sketch she had been working on, and suddenly he understood why she hadn't wanted him to see it. Sketched on the page was…him.

He quickly put the book away and waited for Lydia to come back. He would let her keep her pride for now. But soon he would have to ask her about the ring…and the sketch.

"Ok, Beej, I'm ready, lets go," came Lydia's voice from the door.

Beetlejuice smiled and then after looking her over said, "You look great, Lyds."

She smiled.

Beetlejuice wondered for a moment if he was doing the right thing. Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to have picked Lydia Deetz to fall in love with him. "Babes, with a smile like that…you could…" he stopped himself, not understanding what was just about to come out of his mouth.

"Could what, Beej?" Lydia asked, timidly.

"…cure the heartless."

Yes! I wonder how this is going to work out for poor Beej. He seems to get himself into a lot of trouble. So anyway, I hope you liked it. Remember, review, it's always good to review! Hearts to all my readers!

IchigoluvsRukiaforever


	4. What Have I Done?

I am back! (almost quite literally from the dead) with news for all of you! I am going to write another chapter! Maybe will also have another Chapter updated probably this weekend. I think I'm really in love with this story, so it will be continued. As for breather, well you know the rest…here is Chapter Four.

Chapter Four:

What Have I Done?

Lydia stared at Beetlejuice, unwilling to think that he could have possibly been the person she had hung out with all night. She had had too much fun. She had laughed too much. She had been too close to him. She had lost her mind. Now she stood facing the mirror in her bathroom, wondering how many times she had been doing the same, and had had Beetlejuice staring back at her. She combed through her raven hair, still damp from her shower. Something about him hadn't changed, and she knew it. He still wanted something so desperately that he would do anything to get it. But whatever that was, Lydia would probably not know about it, until it was too late. She set her comb down and turned to the door, just as her hand reached the knob, a voice from the other side called out to her softly.

"Hey, babes, is everything ok?" Beetlejuice asked.

She closed her eyes and tried to think of what to say. Sure, she was ok, but how long would she be ok about letting Beetlejuice hang out with her? How long until he tricked her again? "Yea, Beej, I'm ok," she whispered, "I'm coming out now." She opened the door and made her way past Beej and to her bed. "I'm going to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Beetlejuice watched her crawl into her bed, and wondered what she was thinking. Something about her seemed sad, and that made him sad too. He shook the feeling off and walked over to the vanity, staring into the mirror. When he was sure that Lydia was asleep he laughed.

"You were saying, Juno…how I couldn't make her fall in love with me. I'm doing a pretty good job," he said, and turned away from the mirror. He walked over to the bed, to gaze down at Lydia. She looked calm and peaceful curled up in her sheets. But her face still seemed pained from something. He summed up enough bravery to reach out and touch her cheek, but instantly drew it back. She was warm. So warm that the heat from her body was radiating up to him. It had been like that earlier too, when she had been so close to him. He quickly walked to the other side of her bed and climbed on. He knew it was going to be a long night when Lydia, in her sleep, rolled into him, snuggling herself into him. He thought about pushing her away, thought about how easy it would be to just push her away, but thinking didn't do him any good. Instead of pushing her away, his arm slipped around her and held her next to him. He listened to her breathe, in and out.

She was a breather. He had no right to want any of the things he was thinking. He had no right to come here and make her fall in love with him, but she had no right to make him fall for her. And that was exactly what she was doing, and he knew it. Beetlejuice looked down at his arm, draped around her. "What the hell have I gotten myself into?" he asked the air. He closed his eyes to try to get some sleep, but when he did, he heard her mumbled something in her sleep. He leaned closer to her, so that he could hear the word, and realized that she had whispered the word _Beej_. Something about her voice made him grimace. What had he done to this poor girl? Why did he even care? All he wanted was out. And Lydia Deetz was his only way. He watched the girl for only a little while longer, and closed his eyes again.

She shifted in her sleep, and he opened his eyes one more time. _"Don't go,"_ she mumbled sadly and a tear slid down her cheek. He grimaced again. Now not only was he messing with her while she was away, but also in her sleep.

"Don't worry, Lydia," he whispered, hoping to calm her fears, "I won't leave. Not as long as you don't want me to go."

This time when he closed his eyes he knew he would get some sleep. But before the dreamless sleep of the dead could claim him he whispered one last time the air, "What have I done?"

There you have it! You guys have to stay tuned for the next chapter! Lydia finds out she's going on a date, and it's not with Beetlejuice. And boy, does he get jealous! Stay tuned for Chapter Five: I Can Almost Feel it Beating. Hearts to you! And Happy Thanksgiving too!


	5. I Can Almost Feel It Beating

Ok, I'm back, and I only have one thing…no wait, two things to say. It's Showtime. Oh…and um, please review, and I'm sorry for all the mistakes in the last chapter, it's being worked on, but I'm sick so…yea.

Disclaimer – This disclaims the whole story. I wish I owned Beetlejuice, but of course, I don't.

Chapter Five:

I Can Almost Feel It Beating

Lydia woke up to find that she was alone. For a moment she stared around her room, looking for any sign that Beetlejuice was still there, but she couldn't find him. She opened her mouth, as if she were about to say his name, and from the corner of her room she heard his low voice gently threatening, "Don't say it."

She smiled, and turned to face him, her uncombed raven hair falling in her face. "Good morning!" she said cheerfully and hopped out of bed.

Beetlejuice watched her. Wondering why she was all of the sudden in a grand mood. "What's with the overly cheerful Lydia?" he asked, getting annoyed by her humming as she dug through a drawer for her comb.

"I'm going on a date," she said, triumphantly lifting the comb into the air.

"A date?" Beetlejuice asked. "What do you mean, a date?"

"You know, going out with someone," Lydia said, brushing through her tangles.

"You mean a date with a…boy?" Beetlejuice asked.

Lydia giggled and placed her hair into a ponytail. "Yes silly, a date with a boy," she said and started digging through her drawer, looking for something to wear.

"Who is this _boy_?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes and looked over at him. Annoyingly she said, "You sound like my father!"

He shrugged. "I just was wondering," he said, "No need to tell me I'm like _Charles_."

Lydia laughed and then finding the perfect black dress, probably out of fifty, she placed it on her bed. "If you really must know, his name is Vince." (A/N: no you guys, not Prince Vince, although that is who I'm basing the character off of)

"Vince?" Beetlejuice asked, "What kind of name is Vince?"

Lydia glared at him. "That happens to be a nice name, Beej," she said, "I like his name."

"Good for you, babes," he said, and then drifted towards the other corner.

"What's your problem today?" Lydia asked, looked over at the sulking Beej.

"Oh, nothing. You wouldn't understand," he said, "Just…have fun."

Lydia smiled. "I'll try. He's taking me to lunch," she said, and then added, "It probably won't be as fun as my date with you was."

Beetlejuice shrugged her voice off and floated to the door. He opened it for her waited for her to leave before he went to the window to see who this Vince was. He didn't like that name. It just sounded like a name that meant trouble. And he didn't need anyone interfering with his plan. He had one year, and it was slowly ticking away, and Lydia still wasn't in love with him…was she?

He watched Lydia get into the guy's car and shook his head. He leaned against the wall and sighed. He would be waiting for her to come home.

…She came home two hours later, and she looked angry. Beetlejuice was instantly by her side when she flopped down onto her bed. She was crying. Beetlejuice didn't want to see her crying. He looked out the window as Vince drove away. He swore under his breath and mumbled things he was going to do to the kid for making Lydia cry.

"Babes, what's wrong?" Beetlejuice asked.

She didn't say anything.

"Tell me what's wrong." That was an order.

She still didn't say anything.

"What the hell did he do to you?" Beetlejuice was loosing his patience.

"He…" Lydia whispered, but stopped.

"What?"

"When we were done with lunch and got back into his car, Vince kissed me. It wasn't so bad, but then he started trying to…to…"

"Did that bastard touch you, Lydia?" Beetlejuice asked, trying to control his anger.

"…yes…" it was a muffled sound that came from her mouth.

"I'm going to kill him," Beetlejuice said, and was on his feet instantly. He started to make his way toward the door, but a hand wrapped around his wrist, stopping him.

"Don't go Beej. Just…stay," she whispered, and sat up.

Beetlejuice turned around and stared down at Lydia. "He…touched…"

"Don't go. It's not worth it," she said.

"To hell it's not worth it…" He was so close to her now. He could feel her breath on his face. He knew he was too close, yet he kept leaning in. His lips touched hers, and he wrapped his arm protectively around her, afraid that she would try to stop him. He was an idiot for doing this to her, and he knew it but…

She was kissing him back.

When he pulled away he didn't want to look in her eyes. He was afraid that she might be mad at him. He was about to walk away, but suddenly he felt something in his chest. It was faint, but it was there. He felt it again and looked at Lydia. Taking her hand in his he placed it on his chest, over his heart. "Feel it babes," he whispered, "Can you feel that?"

Lydia looked up at him and smiled, "Feel what, Beej?"

"My…heart," he whispered, "I swear babes, it was beating. I can almost feel it beating again."

There you guys go. I have to go to sleep now. I really don't feel good. Hearts to all my readers! See you in chapter six.


	6. Not Alive but not Dead

Hello loves! It's been quite a long time. I really didn't mean to do this to you! ((Ducks out of the flying vegetables way)) Anyway I just wanted to say I was sorry before I continue with Chapter Six!

**Chapter Six: Not Alive but not Dead**

Something was strange, and as Beetlejuice watched Lydia sleep, he knew it. He also knew that things were going to have to change as soon as this little deal of over and he was once more a breather. He would have to leave because something about this situation didn't seem right. 

Lydia shouldn't be attracted to someone like him, and he knew this. He couldn't figure it out, which frustrated him. He was after all the ghost with the most, what the hell was wrong with him? Why had he kissed the poor girl? Why had he wanted to hurt that Vince guy? 

A wicked smile played across his face. It was all part of his plan. He had to act like that, right? If he wanted her to fall for him, he shouldn't care if he had kissed her or even felt envious of that guy. It was all part of his role in the deal. If he could make her fall for him, he could breathe again. 

Breathing was what he wanted to do. He was tired of living in the Neither World. He wanted life, just like most of the poor souls there did. He wanted to be able to come back and con people, just as he had always done. It was what he lived for…it was what he would breathe for. He wouldn't breathe for Lydia Deetz. In fact, as soon as he was free, he would disappear, and never have to see Lydia again. 

His hand went to his heart. Had he felt something again? Was it really trying to beat? It was strange. How come his heart only every tried to beat when he thought of Lydia? What did this make him? If his heart was beating, then he wasn't dead….

But if he wasn't breathing he wasn't alive.

"You don't look to happy, Beetlejuice," Juno whispered from the mirror, "Did you feel it?"

Beetlejuice looked up at the mirror. "Of course I can feel it. It's my heart, isn't it?" 

"No need to be angry with me. In fact, you should be very happy. The girl seems to definitely be falling for you," she said, and then under her breath added, "Though I don't know why or how."

"How much longer do I have to wait?" he asked her angrily. "How long do I have to wait before I can become a Breather? I don't know how long I can keep this up."

Juno looked around and then back to him. She hesitated and then said, "I don't know if you'll like it."

"What? How long?" he asked, annoyed. 

"The girl has to tell you that she loves you, Beetlejuice." 

He looked at Juno and then at the girl. Something didn't seem right about this. He had a strange feeling. "She has to tell me…"

"Yes," Juno said. "Once she tells you that, you are free." 

He opened his mouth to say something else but Juno had disappeared from the mirror and Lydia stirred. He watched her, crossing his fingers that she wouldn't wake up. She tossed and turned for a moment and then snuggled back underneath the covers. 

"What am I going to do if she tells me that? No one has told me that before…" he grumbled. He wouldn't admit to it, but the fact of someone telling him that they loved him…scared him. 

But if he wanted things to change he would have to hear her say it. 

He was tired of being not alive, but not dead. 

……..So there you guys go! Another chapter! YAYAYAYA! Please Review. They mean lots to me! 

IchigoluvsRukiaforever 


	7. The Ghost with the Least

**A/N: **In the beginning I didn't really know where I would go with this story. I didn't know what BJ would do in such a situation, but as you can all tell I have sort of figured it out. At least now I know where it's heading! I just don't know how it's going to get there…that's all up to my wonderful Characters! I would also like to have a disclaimer just in case someone feels like um….suing me. I don't own Beetlejuice. I never have and I never ever will…sadly. 

**Chapter Seven: The Ghost with the Least?**

Beetlejuice sat at the foot of the bed and pondered about what he would do. He had to make her say she loved him, but something about that just seemed wrong. Was he, the ghost with the most, going soft? He looked over at Lydia, who had been tossing and turning all night in her sleep. What was she dreaming about? He stood and half walked half floated to the side of the bed to look down at her. She was much different than he had remembered, though her looks seemed to be the same, she was only a bit more mature looking. He shook his head. Why was he so curious about her? Was Juno right? Was he falling for the girl? Was the passion he had not hate but…love?

He shook his head. 

The ghost with the most loved no one but himself. That was how it had been and that was how it would always be. The 'love' he showed toward Lydia and spoke of to Juno was all just fake…the act he had to put on in order to become a Breather. He would do anything to achieve this, even lie to Lydia Deetz. He watched her some more, trying to figure out why his heart beat a little every time he thought about her. There must be a reason. Maybe she really was falling for him?

He made a disgusted look and turned away from her, walking to the door. What the hell was wrong with him? Did he really have no feelings, no compassion? He laughed to himself. Of course he didn't. He didn't need any of that. All he needed was to breathe and everything would end up being okay. So why did it bother him? Was he really so evil to do something this…horrible to Lydia? 

"Sure," he whispered, "Sure I am. As long as I get what I want in the end. I don't care about anyone else."

But it wasn't so true. Because the truth about the 'ghost with the most' was that he was missing something more than compassion, more than feelings. No, he was missing something much greater than that, and now he was realizing it. All this time, from the time he started pranking and conning, to the time that he was cast into the Neitherworld for it and cursed not to say his own name, he had lived a life without love. 

'The Ghost with the Most' seemed to be more like 'The Ghost with the Least'. 

_Reviews are nice. ((Gives you a Cookie))_


End file.
